This program is designed to elucidate the primary chemical alterations leading to neoplastic transformation. Various biochemical techniques are being applied to a system developed in the Tissue Culture Section with these immediate objectives in view: 1) To identify the primary changes in nucleic acid methylation during neoplastic transformation. 2) To assess the role of nucleic acid methylation in the RNA tumor virus life cycle and its relationship to transformation.